


touch me | p.j.

by memebummie



Series: strawberry milk || i.j. x g7 [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Famous, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Lowercase, M/M, My First Fanfic, Smut in the 2nd Chapter, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memebummie/pseuds/memebummie
Summary: im jaebum, a power bottom, meets park jinyoung, a top that dominates everyone





	touch me | p.j.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is my first ever fanfic. i suck at writing, but i really wanted to write some bottom jaebum. hopefully you guys like it and constructed criticism is always welcome! ♡♡

**" ιf ι вє gσσᴅ, ωιℓℓ уσυ тσυᴄh мє?**

**ρℓєαѕє ᴅαᴅᴅу "**

↤ ----------------- ★ ------------------ ↦

 

im jaebum is a 24-year old power bottom. he likes a good fuck and having dicks in his mouth, but he does not listen to anyone. if you want to fuck him then you better be willing to top from the bottom.

 

of course the men he's beenwith don't find out until they're in the bedroom. when jaebum's looking for a one night stand, he's at the club acting all ditzy and shy. he purposely doesn't make eye contact with anyone to make it seem like he's inexperienced.

 

when a man approaches him, jaebum makes small talk. the two talk about nothing in particular while jaebum gives him signals, such as looking up with hooded eyes or sometimes he tips his head back to show off his pale neck while laughing at a lame pick-up line.

 

the second the dominant asks him to fuck, jaebum continues to act innocent. he makes his cheeks flush and then stutters out an answer of yes before following the man to his car. obviously the night would end in some dude with his hands being restrained while jaebum fucked himself silly on his cock.

 

so when it's a wild Friday night, jaebum expects the exact same thing. he just had the shittiest day at work and needed some form of stress relief. jaebum pulls up at the club in his work attire, which was a white collared shirt and fitting skinny jeans that hugged his thick thighs and ass.

 

he unbuttons two buttons of his shirt to show off his collar bones, before stepping inside the club. jaebum starts to walk up to his usual seat at the bar, but he bumps into someone. he looks up annoyed but is immediately taken back. the man he bumped into was beautiful and jaebum could feel his face flushing without his permission.

 

without saying a word, jaebum nods his head at the stranger as a form of apology before walking away. he could feel the the other man's piercing eyes on him, but jaebum decides to ignore them. instead he settles down in his seat and orders a virgin margarita.

 

he sips his non-alcoholic drink slowly, so far no one's approached him and he's getting a little impatient. jaebum's intentionally begins to pout his lips, trying to up his innocent appeal. about an hour passes by and it's clear that he is not getting laid tonight.

 

sighing dejectedly jaebum downs his drink and places a couple of bucks next to empty glass. he's almost near the exit of the club when he's backed into a wall. jaebum slowly opens his eyes, which he closed because of the force of the impact.

 

he's just about to tell the person who's all up in his personal space to fuck off, but his words get caught his throat. standing in front of jaebum is the same gorgeous man that he bumped into. he averts his eyes as he feels his cheeks turn red once again.

 

out of nowhere the attractive stranger moves his arms using them to cage jaebum in. jaebum looks up because of the sudden action and is met with dark brown eyes filled with desire and lust. his mind is running a mile a minute, trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

 

"I've been watching you, you know?" jaebum is still confused as to what is going on, but damn, the stranger's voice is so fucking smooth and raspy. deciding to go with his usual charm, jaebum replies.

 

"what? why me?" he juts out his bottom lip and carefully brings his hands up to place on the shoulders of the arms that are surrounding him. jaebum makes eye contact and widens his eyes to add a little something extra. there that should do the trick.

 

a groan emits from the man, they're so close to one another that jaebum feels it more than the hears it. letting out an unintentional shiver, jaebum patiently waits for the the other to respond.

 

"sorry princess, but that doesn't work on me. It looks like daddy needs to put you in your place." jaebum barely bites back a whine at the pet name, no one has ever called him something like that before and no one has ever seen through his innocent persona.

 

with his bottom lip still in his mouth, jaebum is unconsciously sucking on it. his mind is still all over the place and he's trying, trying so hard to make sense of the situation, but he just can't.

 

lips dragging up and down his neck and gentle nips to his skin are what bring jaebum back to the present. he lets out a breathy moan, something he'd never thought would come out his mouth. jaebum tightens his hold on the stranger's shoulders without realizing.

 

it's a mess after this. for some reason jaebum decides to follow this mysterious yet ridiculously hot person. the car ride to the stranger's house is quiet because actions have always spoke louder than words.

 

jaebum is using his palm to toy with the other man's erection while a large, calloused hand is gripping his thigh with enough force to bruise. the hand on his thigh begins traveling up and down, sending a shivering sensation down jaebum's spine.

 

the silence of the car ride was broken by a whiny moan. jaebum immediately covered his mouth with his hand, completely embarrassed with his attitude. everything he was experiencing was so new and foreign that jaebum no idea what to feel anymore.

 

but oddly enough, jaebum feels like he can trust this man. it's weird because theydon't even know each other's names, but it was the way the stranger's eyes looked into his with so much passion and lust. jaebum could already tell that this wasn't going to be a regular one night stand and he was actually okay with that.

 

↤ ------------------ ★ ------------------ ↦

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? you don’t have to tell me, i know it’s terrible. oh and if you have wattpad you could follow my personal account  
> @-smolchangbean or my joint account @DEFBOTTOMS with my friend, kj. thanks for reading! ♡♡


End file.
